


Christmas Cookies

by tetsup



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas Cookies, Christmas Party, general shitenhouji shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 04:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10377831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsup/pseuds/tetsup
Summary: Shitenhouji tries to make christmas cookies





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this around christmas time for a fanworks exchange, and it's now the end of march and i still haven't posted it. oops.

               Shiraishi took a step back and took one last look around his kitchen.  Everything was prepared perfectly, and he was more than ready for his teammates to come over.  Today, the Shitenhouji regulars were coming over to make Christmas cookies for their Christmas party in a couple more days.  And since Shiraishi triple checked everything to make sure they had enough ingredients, everything should definitely go smoothly.

               The doorbell rang, and Shiraishi went to the front door to let his teammates inside.  The first of the group to arrive was Kenya.  "You're a couple seconds early, Kenya!" Shiraishi joked around with his teammate.

               "That's Naniwa's speed star for you, always fast to arrive!"  Kenya responded, and the two of them started laughing.  After a couple seconds, Kenya started to look around.  "Was I the first one here?"

               "Yeah.  Everyone else should be here soon.  Probably."

               "Probably?"

               Shiraishi shrugged.  "You never know with those guys. Especially Kin-chan.  He might get distracted by a takoyaki stand on the way and then end up napping somewhere."  He chuckled a bit.  Thankfully, that wouldn't happen this time, since Shiraishi thought ahead and asked Chitose to walk Kin-chan to his place.

               Just then, the doorbell rang again, and Shiraishi opened the door to find that Chitose, Kin-chan, Zaizen, Koishikawa, and Gin all arrived at the same time.  Apparently, they had all run into each other on the way over there, so they all ended up walking together.  The only two missing were Koharu and Yuuji.  Once those two got there, then they could get started with the cooking.

               The team all moved to the living room, so that they could sit down and talk for a bit while they waited for their other teammates to show up.  They all chatted happily for about 10 minutes or so, when they started to get a little impatient.  Kin-chan was agitatedly squirming in his seat.

               Another few minutes had passed, and Shiraishi was about to get out his phone and call them when he heard the doorbell ring.  He let out a sigh of relief as he got up to answer the door.  He opened up the door to reveal Koharu and Yuuji, wearing matching ugly Christmas sweaters.  Each of the sweaters had half of a Christmas tree on it, so when they stood next to each other, the whole tree was formed.  And of course, the sweaters had working lights on the tree.

               Shiraishi hadn't even given them a greeting when Koharu started pouting.  "See, Yuu-kun! I told you we'd be the last ones here!  It's your fault we're late, you know!"

               "But Koharu!" Yuuji sounded desperate.  "Didn't you say that I should fix the lights on the sweaters before we got here?"

               "Yes I did and it was you who couldn't figure it out!  I was even telling you how to do it and everything!"

               Shiraishi chuckled softly at their bickering.  "Now now, isn't it fine?  We're all here now, so we can finally get started.  Besides, you two were only a little bit late anyway."

               Koharu huffed and crossed his arms.  "I guess it's fine."

               The rest of the team all laughed before they got up, heading to the kitchen so that they could make some cookies.

               Shiraishi pulled an apron out of a nearby drawer and tied it around himself.  It was a white apron with the words "kiss the cook" on it.  "Ah~ Ecstasy!"  That was the signal that it was time to start cooking.

               They were going to start with gingerbread men first.  The plan was to make a bunch of them and then decorate them so that they looked like the Shitenhouji regulars.  It was a good plan, and a good idea, and Shiraishi prepared everything to make sure that it would go according to plan.

               Shiraishi carefully measured out the dry ingredients, and then handed them over to Chitose so that he could sift them together.  So far, so good.  Next was to mix the wet ingredients together.  "Who wants to crack the eggs?" They were doing this as a team, after all.  There wasn't a point if Shiraishi did everything himself.

               It didn't even take a second for a hand to shoot up into the air.  "Me!  Shiraishiiiii! Pick me!!" Kin-chan called out while jumping up and down.

               Shiraishi laughed at Kin-chan's display.  "Alright, but be careful not to get any of the shell in the bowl."

               "Right! Got it!"  Kin-chan grabbed the eggs from Shiraishi and completely smashed it into the side of the bowl, causing the egg to burst in his hand.  "Ah... oops.  Let me try again!!"  The second egg ended up much like first.  And so did the third egg.  At this point, Kin-chan's hands were completely covered in raw egg.

               "Hey, Kin-chan, let me try it!"  Kenya took the eggs away from the overly energetic first year.  Kin-chan pouted a bit, but it was fine with everyone else.  They trusted that Kenya wouldn't make the eggs explode everywhere.  He gently cracked the egg on the side of the bowl, and sure enough it cracked without exploding.  "See, Kin-chan, that's how you do it."

               Zaizen looked into the bowl.  "You got a lot of shell in there."

               "What? No I didn't!"  Kenya looked into the bowl himself, to see that Zaizen was right and there were a couple pieces of shell in the mixture.

               "We can just pick them out, can't we?" Koishikawa spoke up before carefully picking out the pieces of the shell.  "See?  Much better."

               Once the dough was all mixed, the boys cut the dough with gingerbread man cookie cutters.  After all of that, it was finally time to bake the cookies.  "Alright!" Shiraishi spoke up, with the pan in his hands.  "All our hard work has come to this!"  He opened up the oven, and paused for a second before bursting into laughter.

               The other members of the team looked at him, completely confused, as Shiraishi kept laughing for at least a minute.  Kenya was the one to finally speak up.  "Kura?  Are you okay?"

               "I forgot to turn the oven on."


End file.
